Special Events/Luca
WIP: * "Come out! I... I have a gift for you." * "It's Yusetta's studio." ; Something happened when you are on a date with Luca! Tackle it now. * "......" * "I like the atmosphere here!" * "It looks like there are so many customers there!" * "Umm..." From Luca's Invitation ; You : It is a little hot today! ; Luca : The weather was cool yesterday. It gets hot. ; You : This reminds of Snow in June! ; Luca : Snow in June? ; You : I know this proverb! It means that the weather became abnormal because someone suffered injustice! ; Luca : Who suffered injustice today? ; You : I!!!! ; Luca : Ah? Why? ; You : Luca didn't let me eat Snow Ice Cream! ; Luca : You'd better not eat cold food! ; You : Still select this restaurant! ; Luca : Don't eat much of your Snow Ice Cream. ; You : Heh.. It's comfortable to each cold food on such a hot day. ; Luca : You're happy with good food. ; You : Yup, I can be satisfied easily. ; Luca : I can make you happy with food after quarreling with you next time. ; You : Ummm Alas ; Luca : What's wrong? ; You : Have a headache... ; Luca : Eat too much ice. Don't eat the rest. ; You : What a waste! ; Luca : I knew it! ; You : Luca! Aside: ...... ; Luca : Let me have a rest! My head is painful. ; You : Luca, you ate it too fast. ; Luca : I like its taste. ; You : Let's go to the seaside on such a hot day! ; Luca : I want to buy a hat in the mall first. ; You : It's too hot. Aside: ...... ; You : Much cooler than outside. ; Luca : At least we don't see the sun inside. ; You : How do you like this hat? ; Luca : Straw hat, it very suitable for you! ; You : I'll take two. ; Luca : Why do you buy two? ; You : Another one is for you. ; Luca : I don't need it. ; You : Take it. ; You : There are many people. ; Luca : People come here to escape the heat. ; You : The seaside is full of people. I would like to swim. ; Luca : Let's walk on the beach. The sea wind is so cooling. ; You : This is the only way. ; Luca : What's the difference between the sea here and the sea on Earth? ; You : Seas are the same, expansive and blue. ; Luca : Did you often go to the beach? ; You : I've been to the beach with my parents several times. ; Luca : I can see that you like the sea! ; You : Yes, I love the wide range. I'll often come here. Reward * Originality: +8 Gallery 10-23-16-fb.jpg Related News * October 23, 2016: Strategies for special events triggered from dating -- Luca CG 3 * October 28: Strategies for special events triggered from dating -- Luca CG 恋爱突发事件攻略 -- 卢卡CG |} ; You : Right. : Luca keeps helping me for all the time. How can I show my gratitude? : Let me find him first. : Luca! Aside: ... ; You : Where is he? So strange.. : Maybe Reispalt can help me find him. : Hi, Reispalt! ; Reispalt : Ah? You come at the right moment. There are many guests today. Can you help me entertain them? ; You : But...I came here for.. ; Reispalt : No matter what, help me entertain these guests first so that I can have time help you. ; You : Finally, it is finished. ; Reispalt : What can help you? ; You : This is not like you! ; Reispalt : Haha, thank you for helping me. You came here to ask where Luca is? ; You : Yes, I came to find Luca. Do you know where he is? ; Reispalt : Um, he is buying medicine for Yusetta, so you'd better go to Yusetta's studio and wait for him. ; You : Great! Thank you very much! Aside: ... ; You : Luca! ; Luca : I'll talk to you later. I have something urgent to do now. ; You : What happened? ; Luca : I have to go. Please help me keep this store if you have time. ; Luca : We are back. ; You : Welcome back. What's the matter with Yusetta. Are you ill? ; Yusetta : Woo..... ; Luca : You'll stay here to take care of him. I have to look after the store. ; You : But...... ; Luca : What's wrong? ; You : No, nothing... Aside: ... ; Yusetta : Woo... ; You : Yusetta, are you better now? ; Yusetta : I'm a little hungry. I want to eat eggs! ; You : Luca, you came back! ; Luca : What's wrong? ; You : Thank you for teaching me your language. I don't know what I can do for you? ; Luca : Don't mention it. ; You : Even if you say so, I feel I should do something. This is very important to me! ; Luca : What do you want to do? ; You : Do you like desserts? ; Luca : Why? |} Category:Special Events